bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Resignation! New Beginning
The weather was fine, the wind was whispering into it's traveler's ears as it passed by into the next and forever after. Yet it was no good day. At the least, not for Inbouka Magatta. Formerly a member of the Gotei 13, his position was trampled and squashed over, his loyalty, thrown aside. After all, a simple mistake caused a calamity in his world. Exhausting every ounce of his energy, he ran and continued running. Away from his endless pursuers. No matter how he tried, he knew...that eventually...he shall be caught." Damn it all! I didn't want this! Then why is it that I have been ridiculed so!" He thought, and continued to run while doing so, not stopping for any interruptions, no matter how significant. Inbouka continued to move without relent, well aware that the Shinigami were on his tail. He stopped to catch his breath, breathing furiously while looking behind him. He heard voices and shouts from the back, marking the severity of his situation. He groaned with a fusion of annoyance, frustration, and exhaustion and moved forward. "Catch Inbouka! We either bring him back, dead or alive!" A member called out. Next to it was dozens more, catching up. Deciding to use his skill in Kido, Inbouka chanted a multiple incantation to hold of his pursuers." In the hand that I hold the light, the light that shines on the darkness and exposes the evils within! As you watch our fall to darkness send out five mesengers to guide us home!" Suddenly from Inbouka's hand, a small, palm sized orb of light flickered, expanding into a large rod of energy, dwarfing him in height. As this pole flickered while standing before Inbouka, it flashed, before created several dozen rods which Inbouka moved along with his hands, and suddenly while it rocketed at Inbouka's pursuers, the poles split, suddenly as an orb of cushion-like spiritual energy remained, with it's tentacles grappling onto the poles, it split apart at enormous rates, creating an immense barrier of both energy and cushion, preventing any movement. To add to it's power, Inbouka chanted." Seven rings that cover the fiery heavens, let the earth's wrath smother your very existence as flames of purgatory rise to annihilate you!" Using his last ounces of spiritual energy, Inbouka circled his hands, until both hands met, one on top of another. Inbouka concentrated, creating seven small rings of energy, each one bigger than the last, finally, he shot them at his already created barrier, as they enlarged at rapid rates, they became a fortress of immense power. Now using his final ounce of strength, Inbouka channeled his fury into the ground, as it rose, becoming pillars of scorching heat that destroyed all it came in contact with. This, was his creation. A barrier that destroyed all that wished to touch it. "This will hold them off. But I am tired, and now I must run without using Shunpo." Inbouka thought, beginning to run away from his pursuers, hoping they wouldn't be able to catch up. Unable to move or escape, the Death Squads trapped in the barrier were forced to do nothing but wait until their captor dissipated into nothingness. However, Inbouka failed to realize that they were the Forward Capture Group, meaning that more of their members are coming, even several Captains who volunteered to capture the violation of nature themselves. As he ran towards his attempt of freedom, they were right behind him, uninhibited and at full strength. One such volunteer was Sai Fusō, the Captain of the 7th Division and one of the most strongest practitioners of his skill set to ever live in Soul Society. Although he had nothing against the poor Shinigami, it was his sworn duty to act. The Captain was moving at a slow yet steady pace, making leaps and bounds to reach his proposed target. Around him were several of his greatest puppets, which were effectively known as the Theatre of Death; the way they acted made it seem like someone was watching a play or a performance. With them close at hand, the Captain had nothing to fear besides ambushes. Feeling Inbouka's weak spiritual presence not far ahead of him, Sai picked up the pace, ultimately reaching him in a matter of moments, catching him by the shoulder with a grim face. The Theatre of Death made their way as well, making the effort to surround the man, ready to strike. "Inbouka Magatta, under the orders of Captain-Command Yamamoto and the entire Central 46, you have been deemed a threat to the overall security of our home and you must be executed. I'm sorry, it's nothing personal." Inbouka, the first time in his life, actually broke down. His legs collapsed and he was absolutely exhausted and as his eyes began to close, he noticed an almighty presence that dawned upon the shinigami." Remove yourself immediately!" It echoed, as suddenly, an absolutely enormous amount of energy surged through the environment and the figure of a young girl was upon the several shinigami. Sai was in shock, as he asked," W-who are-" Interrupting him, the young lady spoke, " I am nobody you must know of. However, if you wish to survive, you must remove yourself from here...immediately!" Looking at the young girl with hesitation and suspicion, Sai gripped his weapon even harder, looking at Inbouka and her back and forth. "What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled, seemingly getting angry at the untimely intervention. "I am a Captain of Soul Society and I answer to no one but the Captain-Commander! I ask you to leave at once for you are intervening with the capture of this criminal." "SILENCE Shinigami!" The young girl yelled, her voice booming in everyone's ear in her range. She waved her hand effortlessly, causing a shockwave to emanate from her being and hit the standing Shinigami. "You fail to realize who you are talking to. Normally, I would destroy inconsiderate beings like you but I'm in a good right now so I'll let you off with a warning and your life." She turned her attention towards a dumbstruck Inbouka and gave him a surprising smile. "Inbouka, I am here to offer you a chance to escape and a new life if you choose to come with me. Will you accept my offer? Or will you reject it and be caught your kinsman." She finished, pointing at the people around him. Unsure of what to do, Inbouka was left no choice. He accepted the mysterious girl's offer; he didn't want to be detained nor executed by his fellow Shinigami. "I'll go with you and face whatever challenge you may give me. But on one condition." The girl looked at him with indignant attention and acknowledged his request. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Inbouka asked. "I am an omnipresent being referred to as the One. My purpose in being here is none of your concern. All I have to say is that you're being recruited for a greater purpose." The One stated, giving him a somewhat forced smile although one can tell her sincerity. Sai, attempting to move forward and destroy both of his opposition was suddenly paralysed by awestruck power." W-why do you possess-?" Sai wished to finish but The One wouldn't let him. Not even moving, suddenly a shockwave of extreme power destroyed all near it, and many of the shinigami surrounding one Inbouka were blown away into the rubble that were previously, although small-statured, yet buildings. Inbouka, looking at this young girl was suddenly awestruck at why she would save him? " Are you done with your rambling...boy? If not. I fear something terrible might befall you." Sai, realising that, despite her enormous power, if he were to go against orders, he would be fallen upon a possibly greater punishment, charged forward, attempting to defeat this girl. However, to no avail, a seemingly inpenetrable forcefield was created in a moment, repelling Sai's attacks useless." Well? Are your meaningless efforts completed? Or should you wish to die, I can grant it for you?" " Sai! Listen to what she says! Despite what you think, she IS going to kill you! Run Sai, and live your life! Don't waste it on me!" Inbouka shouted at him, despite what was thought, Sai and Inbouka were actually good friends. Yet circumstances brought them on this edge." Hurry up Sai! Run!" Breathing heavily, he looked at him a meaningful gaze, Sai moved his head in disagreement, pursing his lips in the process. I'm sorry Inbouka but I cannot comply with your words. It is my sworn duty and oath to complete what was tasked of me. And I would rather die in failure, rather than run away from death and live with my shame." He raised his blade at the fugitive and raised the other, making his Puppets move in conjunction with him. "As for you." Sai uttered, glaring at the Deity disguised in a young child's body. "Forget your useless banter." He huffed and immediately charged forward. "As Captain of Soul Society, I shall die with dignity!!!" The One smirked and raised her palm in response, it suddenly a glow with an awe-inspiring energy. "Foolish Child." Suddenly, the entire area was enveloped with a blinding white light, eliminating everyone's vision for several crucial moments. Inbouka felt a sharp pain erupt from his body, especially in his sides, causing him to tremble in response. He let out a yelp as he was unable to comprehend the terrible pain that had befallen him. A blackness overtook him and what he saw was nothingness. Sai groaned and opened his eyes but he was unable to make out anything, only shadowy figures. He heard voices around, some recognizable whilst others were unfamiliar. "Where am I?" He thought to himself, replaying the previous events in his mind. When his mind went over to the last moments of his encounters, he jumped up, only to be forced back down by an attendant and the pain that immediately set in. He turned his head to the side and gasped. Right in front of him was the area he was previously on. However, it was unrecognizable; a huge crater was engraved into the area. "What happened?" Sai asked anxiously, grasping the nearest person's wrist. The Shinigami's eyes widened and took on a surprised expression. "A large explosion overtook the area where your coordinates were. When we got here, we found you unconscious in the rubble with your Puppets around you, as if they acted like your shields. They saved your life." "How about my men?" He asked, his voice getting raspier by the second. He was feeling weak and Sai was losing vision at an extraordinary rate. "We noted several casualties. But for the most part, they are alright. They're in the same condition as you. And that's a relief; it could've been worse sir." The attendant replied, attempting to sound confident but Sai could tell there was worse news. "What about the fugitive. Where is he?" He asked, afraid of the answer. The attendant took a deep breath, almost sounding like a sigh. They focused their eyes on the injured Captain. "We don't know how to go about this. But...there is no trace of Inbouka Magatta. He's gone." Sai was shocked, did that young lady destroy him? He didn't know. Sai however, was exhausted, and couldn't move correctly, and then said." We rest, and then report back to the Captain-Commander." Sai was disappointed in himself, yet was shocked at that being's pure power. ---- Inbouka himself was unconscious, although, he surprisingly slept comfortably on a soft ground. He could hear the whisper of the winds, cheers of the waves, and the chuckling of flames, Inbouka felt strangely at peace. A woman, with long silver hair, dressed in a fashion similarly to the old English, merely said." Well, he's recovering at a fast pace. That is nice to see." "From the looks of it, he certainly is," replied a distant but melodolic voice. The owner of the voice, a young woman with waist length light purple hair, placed a wet yet soothing towel go on his head and gave him a warm smile even though the unconscious man wouldn't notice. She looked at her companion, who herself was humming an unknown tune. "I wonder why the One has an interest in this stranger. It has been ages since an outsider was brought here and the end result wasn't pretty either." The one with silver hair merely responded with the other's question." Well, perhaps his power and intentions intrigues the One? Or is it possible the One has an ulterior motive?" She wondered, simply looking back to Inbouka, she remarked." Well, at the least he looks cute. Do you think the One will grant him powers of Wisdom, after all, who knows what could happen?" The other woman blushed at her companion's comment. "He is handsome, do you think he'll take a liking to one of us at least? I'm not sure, Wisdom has to choose its host afterall. Maybe she has something on her mind though; she's been constantly disappearing and bringing in strangers from different worlds." She finished, gently running her hand through Inbouka's hair. Inbouka felt a gentle touch on his hair, the soft hand felt rejuvenating for a brief moment. Inbouka struggled to wake up, but slowly and steadily, his eyes began to open, their amber radiance exploding before receding. He opened his mouth, asking three words." W-where am I?" Seeing the Shinigami open his eyes in bewilderment, the woman gasped in amazement and immediately looked at her compatriot. Suddenly, they spoke to each other in hush tones, conveying their surprise and excitement all in one. "Should I alert the One? Or should we just stare at this handsome man before us?" She asked hurriedly with a hint of a giggle. The Shinigami blinked absent mindedly, unaware of what was taking place before him. " Um...." Inbouka was astonished at the occurrences that were taking place around him, he continued blinking, before asking, in a very curious tone." Um...where am I?" He asked, before the silver-haired maiden that was next to the very charming and attractive purple-haired maiden mentioned." You are in Eden, called by The One, we are stationed here to assist you after your wake, young man. I am Hime Senritsu, and this is Yuu Hoshiko, our, the Kenmeiotome's leader." The woman, known as Hime told the male as Yuu began to talk. "How are you feeling? Hurt? Confused? Curious? Hungry?" Yuu said in a matter of moments, barraging Inbouka with a multitude of questions, leaving his mouth agape. Realizing what she had done, she stopped and her face flushed red. Hime noticed and she couldn't help but giggle at her leader's apparent mistake. "I'm sorry about that...I really don't know what to say. I never met anyone other our own species. You can say that you're my first outsider to talk too. Never mind me, is there anything you need at all?" She asked, having calmed herself down. " Um...some water wouldn't hurt and um...if you don't mind, could I have some food? Anything would be okay, as long as it's filling and good to eat." Inbouka muttered, sneezing right after he said those words, he then added." A tissue wouldn't hurt as well?" Smiling lightly while saying so. "Oh don't be afraid to ask; we're here as caretakers and that is our job." Yuu said, returning his smile. She turned her head to Hime, subconsciously telling her to comply with Inbouka's request. " Yes Yuu-san." Hime went out of the room, to the kitchen, and began to prepare for the items requested by Inbouka. In the meantime, Inbouka simply asked Yuu." Um...Yuu was it? If you don't mind me asking. Who was that strange young.....girl who rescued me from my world? She had long, fiery red hair, and was wearing a very simple attire...do you know of her, by any chance?" Inbouka asked her, still fatigued from his...expedition. She couldn't help but giggle at his question, although he didn't know better. "That little girl that saved your life Mr. Shinigami is called the One, a divine being that could be considered a God, an entity higher than me or you and whatever anyone can dream to imagine. She is the creator of me, my race, and the very ground you rest on. For this is Eden, the Garden that she tends to. The appearance you saw beforehand was merely an avatar; she has a strange preference for the female form." She replied back, thinking hard to remember the details of the creation. " W-w-what? T-that person was...God?" Inbouka thought back, remembering her..no, it's fierce power, that even caused Sai to bow down before it! Then why was it that this being, so powerful and supreme, came to save a life such as Inbouka's? What was so special about him, that he was saved, and taken away? Why not someone such as Sai, or any of the other captains for that matter!? He looked upon Yuu at that moment. He looked upon her marvelous purple hair, he shining eyes, her warm smile and her voluptuous figure. He merely pondered at how many centuries...no, millenia this "God" had been alive for, to have created such beautiful and kindred spirits. Baffled at his current situation, Inbouka merely told Yuu." Um...I'm going to sleep for a while later. I must...register all that's happened with me." Inbouka's eyes shut, as his head merely floated onto the pillow it rested upon, uncaring of the world, Inbouka merely..slept. Seeing that she was unable to converse with the weary Shinigami for the time being, Yuu decided to exit the room, carefully closing the door behind as to not disturb Inbouka. She rested her back on the wall and let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Kami-Sama is a strange one, that's for sure. She's up for something, I know it." She murmured to herself before walking to the courtyard. Cherry Blossoms were falling to the ground and the sounds of birds filled the air. Sitting down, she merely observed the spectacle, immersing herself in the relative peace. Hime seemed to finish cooking, an aroma of a fusion of several herbs and spices creating a dish of exquisite quality. However, the one to eat it...was asleep. Hime merely chuckled, and saw that her leader was outside, and followed suit." Yuu-San? Are you alright? You seem to be quite lonely, aren't you? Or are you just appreciating the scenery, as you always do?" Hime seemed to be very inquisitive today, or just excited due to the newcomer that appeared, but, she remained as elegant as she always had been. "I always appreciate the scenery Eden had to offer; it's the only place I have come to known." She replied, turning around to face Hime with a smile. Yuu noticed the dish her companion made for their unconscious visitor. "I see you already had prepared Inbouka's meal." She said with a slight giggle. "Excited aren't we? I don't blame you, whenever we have visitors, Kami always had something planned for them and takes them away from us, even when we're close." Yuu finished, taking a seat beside the Kenmeiotome and motioned for her to sit as well. Hime, sitting down next to her partner, smiled with her usual serene-ness, responding to her question." Well of course, Kami-sama has always wanted the best of us, hasn't she? I don't think we should doubt her intentions. And as for newcomers. Well, I must say. Most of them are rather handsome, don't you think?" Hime began to chuckle, hoping to see Yuu's reaction. "Kami always had an appreciation for beauty. I mean, look at us. Many would call us beautiful but we didn't have to try to have this appearance." Yuu knowingly said. "I must admit, Inbouka is a rather handsome man. But after gets well, I'm not sure of what will become of him." She finished, her gaze became increasingly brooding. "You know...if you wanted to know what happens to all of our handsome visitors, all you could have done is ask Yuu. You, being the leader of the Kenmeiotome and my adopted daugther, should have already known that." said a distant voice. Just then, a shimmering rip appeared beside the two woman and right after, the same young girl from before materialized next to them. " K-kami-sama?" Hime stuttered, bowing down to the young girl. Although, normally it would seem awkward, in this case it was perfectly reasonable." Please forgive us, kami-sama. We were simply...curious is all." "Hime-san, no need to get all scared and uppity with me." The young girl said with a playful giggle. She walked a few steps before sitting down between the two beautiful Kenmeiotome. While Hime was flustered and awkward, Yuu on the other hand was indifferent and gave Kami-sama a beaming smile and a slight embrace. "I am willing to answer any of your questions..as long as I am comfortable with giving you the answers. Funny, you're all intelligent but it never crossed your minds to ask little ole me." Kami laughed, noting the expressions the women gave her. Hime stood up, flushing momentarily, before smiling lightly." That's right, how could I forget? I'm just one of your children after all." Hime chuckled, before asking her the question directly." Considering Yuu-san won't ask, if I may inquire. What does happen with all our handsom visitors?" Hime seemed to have a rather curious expression today, something not normal with her, most of the time. "Why, wasn't it plain and clear? I'm bringing everyone here a potential suitor!" Kami exclaimed in an exaggerated manner, raising her hands up and giving the two a large smile. She laughed, relishing the current situation. Hime then flushed slightly, before chuckling and looking towards Yuu." Well it seems this "suitor" you have brought is perfect in the eyes of your elder daughter. Do you not think so mother?" Hime wasn't one to tease, but she couldn't resist the opportunity given to her. "We have to see about that; Yuu isn't one to reveal her feelings. She has lived for countless centuries without telling us what she felt." Kami said with an honest expression. "But that Inbouka fellow. He seemed quite an anomaly in the other dimension that it was too good to pass up. I suppose he has asylum here until the Soul King ask for his return. But due to that person's indifference to Soul Society, I highly doubt that will come to pass. So have everyone welcome the new "tenant". He'll be staying with us for a bit before I transfer him to the City with the other fellows. I have great plans for everyone I have specifically chosen. And I have faith that you will trust me in that." The young girl said with a gleeful smile and giggle. She turned around and exited the quarters but not before waving the two Kenmeiotome a goodbye. After Kami left, Yuu finally decided to speak. "Mom is quite eccentric to be sure. I wonder why she didn't talk about Kiyoko. She's just as indifferent as me. Hmmm. Maybe it's because we look alike." She said to herself. But Yuu moved her head in disagreement. "No, it can't be. What am I saying? Utterly ridiculous. Do I really stand out that much? Or has she just forgotten Kiyo?" Ugh. Mom is teasing me for sure!" She said aloud, raising her fist towards the ceiling. Hime simply chuckled at Yuu's flustered reaction, and nudged at her. "Oh~? Our Yuu-san is getting a bit flustered, is she? A rare sight!" Hime exclaimed, as she cheerfully let her laugh resound in the air. "Don't worry, Yuu-san, Mother simply likes to play jokes on all of us, it's a habit of hers, don't you know?" Hime patted Yuu's back, and then began to wander off, "I shall leave you with our guest, for I have some gardening to do~"